


Day 09 - Release

by naboru



Series: 30 Days of Porn [10]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, Motormaster and Breakdown - that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 09 - Release

**Title:** Release  
 **Continuity:** G1  
 **Warnings:** PWP, smut (sticky)  
 **Pairing:** Motormaster/Breakdown  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
 **Prompt:** Release (prompted by [antepathy](http://antepathy.livejournal.com/))  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

 **Note:** Written for Day 09 of the [_30 Days of Porn_ Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/moebiusschleife/7125.html).  
This was actually my first attempt at sticky, even before the last prompt… Yay, practicing. *lol*

 

 **Release**

“Ah!” Breakdown cried out at every thrust of the hard but slow pace. Straddling Motormaster’s lap, he felt the other’s spike thick inside him. Vibrations from both their engines travelled along their intimate connection and drove him almost insane as they intensified the pleasure on sensor nodes inside his valve.

It was maddening, almost unbearable, and Breakdown wanted more, wanted it faster.

But the grip of two strong hands on his hips tightened when he tried to quicken the pace, showing him who was in charge.

Breakdown whimpered; clutching at Motormaster’s shoulders, his finger dug in transformation seams. He earned himself a muffled grunt and through the gestalt bond, there was a surge of approval; which was, however, almost imperceptible under the overlying sensations.

Valve clenching around the throbbing spike, overload came closer oh so slowly. And with every thrust, Breakdown thought his body would give in. He arched, throwing his head back. The ventilation systems of both mechs raged, working frantically, increasing like the noises Breakdown made.

And then, finally, Motormaster guided his hips faster. The grey fingers squeezing the metal hard - harder - and everything else lost its importance to the hot pleasure.

Breakdown shuddered when the waves of bliss shot through him. Searing pleasure jolted up his spine and into every inch of his body until he couldn’t discern his rocking hips from the trembling of his chassis.

He couldn’t hold it off when the charge peaked. Making him tense, and clutch tighter, the burning sensations of overload released him from the sweet, delightful torture.


End file.
